


Long Day

by mckays_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: It had been a long day; a good day, but a long one





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to _kiden for looking it over and telling me it doesn't suck.

It had been a long day; a good day, but a long one. The Minowa were gracious hosts, preparing a feast in their honor to celebrate the trade agreement. There was food and drink and dancing girls. John liked dancing girls. He also liked Rodney, who had been giving him funny looks all night.

Now, as they climbed into the soft, wide bed in just their boxers, John was hyper-aware of just how much he liked Rodney. Shifting under the covers, he rolled onto his back and concentrated on keeping his breath slow and even. He could feel the heat radiating off Rodney’s body from the several inches that separated them.

Rodney turned onto his side and yawned. “I’m so,” he started.

“Yeah,” John agreed, pressing him into the mattress and kissing him until their lips were swollen.

“Um,” Rodney said when they finally broke for air. “I was going to say tired, but, um, this works.”

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
